The present invention relates to dispensing of foodstuffs, such as salt and sugar.
Various techniques are known for dispensing of foodstuffs, such as salt and sugar. Salt shakers and grinders are well known as are various types of sugar dispensers.
Condiments such as salt and pepper as well as sugar are also available in tearable packets for the food service industry. Unfortunately, the use of such packets does not provide the user with a convenient way of controlling the amount of the condiment that is being dispensed.
The present invention seeks to provide an improved dispenser for granular foodstuffs, such as salt and sugar.
There is thus provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention a dispenser for a granular foodstuff including web material and a granular foodstuff removably adhered to at least one surface of the web material, whereby frictional engagement between two adjacent surfaces of the web material causes disengagement of the foodstuff from the web material and provides controlled dispensing thereof.
There is also provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention a method for dispensing a granular foodstuff including the steps of:
adhering a granular foodstuff to at least one surface of a web material; and
causing frictional engagement between two facing portions of the at least one surface thereby to produce disengagement of the foodstuff from the web material and controlled dispensing thereof.
The granular foodstuff may be adhered to the web material by means of an adhesive. Alternatively it may be adhered to the web material other than by means of an adhesive.
Preferably, the granular foodstuff is adhered to only one surface of the web material, whereby the web material may be held and manipulated by a user without engaging the granular foodstuff.
The granular foodstuff may be any suitable granular foodstuff, such as salt, ground pepper and sugar.
The web material may include paper or any other suitable web material, such as a non-woven material.
Preferably the web material is folded over or is otherwise provided in two adjacent sheets, such that the granular foodstuff adhered thereto lies on opposite facing inside surfaces thereof.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the two adjacent sheets are sealed peripherally of the granular foodstuff in order to preserve the integrity thereof.